The present invention relates to a portable light and more particularly pertains to a portable light with light directing mechanism for providing different light modes.
There are various types of portable lights available in the marketplace, such as lanterns for providing omni-directional lighting effect, and flashlights for providing unidirectional lighting effect. There are occasions where it is desirable for a portable light to provide both omni-directional and unidirectional lighting effects according to a user's selection. Dual mode portable lights are therefore provided to cater for such needs. However, some of such dual mode portable lights are provided with separate light sources for each mode, with which the manufacturing costs are high.